


[Podfic] If Fate Should Reverse Our Positions

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Series: [Podfic] If Fate Should Reverse Our Positions [1]
Category: The Jacobite Trilogy - D. K. Broster
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battlefield Violence, Duty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Grief/Mourning, Honour, M/M, Plotty, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Romance, Slow Burn, Swordfighting, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: In July of 1745, Charles Edward Stuart lands in Scotland, but he does not come alone: a regiment of the Irish Brigade is with him. And thus is the course of history changed, for Britain and for Keith and Ewen.
Relationships: Ewen Cameron/Keith Windham
Series: [Podfic] If Fate Should Reverse Our Positions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056611
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] If Fate Should Reverse Our Positions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Fate Should Reverse Our Positions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670953) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



If you can't stomach the warning (or if you want to have your cake and eat it, too), know that there is also an alternate ending that branches off fairly late in the fic, and in which there is no major character death--see the second fic in the series. It replaces Part V (AO3 chapter 6) and onwards. This will eventually be podficced, too!

Aside from the historical divergence, this is also an AU in that Ewen and Alison broke off their engagement about a year before the beginning of the story.

This has not been beta-listened, but it has benefited from Regshoe's beta-listening to other things I've recorded! No more will I emphasize the wrong syllable of the noun "despatch"...

Total length: 7 hours 21 minutes.  
Stream or download [here](https://app.box.com/s/ontnudpozsjuuswpduca8s15f9godasr). Note: you can download all the files at once as a zip file by clicking on the menu item with three dots on it and choosing "download".


End file.
